


Movie Night

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Smut, i called her rhiannon, leo has bad friends, save leo he is a mess, she looked like a rhiannon ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: Leo has a problem.He reacts weirdly to horror movies... It's not that the things in them turn him on - absolutely not, they make him feel ill - but the blood went the wrong way through his body.Yet he still said yes to watching a movie with his best friend, who he'd been harbouring feelings for for years.Will this end in embarrassment? Or will it go better than expected?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooooo i have exams in like 2 weeks but leoji smut dump ok peace

Leo rarely got to see Guang-Hong, their time together was precious. He cared about the younger Chinese man, but perhaps a little too much.

Leo had found, that he had fallen in love with his friend – but of course he’d rather die than let Guang-Hong know that.

They were in Guang-Hong’s hotel room in Taipei after the men’s free skate of the Four Continents Championships, exhausted and aching, stomach’s full of room service Guang-Hong had ordered for them in quick, gentle Mandarin.

The Four Continents had turned out mostly how Leo had expected, Yuuri taking his second consecutive gold, Otabek with his second consecutive silver, but Leo had surprisingly beat Phichit by a fraction of a point to bronze, leaving the Thai skater in forth, JJ in fifth, Seung-Gil in sixth with an agonising (and frankly worrying) programme about tortured love and wanting to kill his lover, Guang-Hong in seventh after a few minor stumbles in his free skate and Minami in eighth.

The bronze medal glinted in the warm lamplight of Guang-Hong’s hotel room, the Taipei skyline bright and vibrant outside the enormous, polished window framed by loose white curtains.

The bed under Leo’s tired body was plush and soft – certainly bigger than the one he had, as he was sharing with his coach.

“Hey,” Guang-Hong grinned as he set down the final, cleaned plate of the mountains of food they had ordered. Leo wondered how Guang-Hong could pack away that much food and still remain so small… the food must go to those cute cheeks of his. “Leo, did you know this hotel is haunted?”

Leo snapped out of his daze, jolting slightly.

“The hotel is _what_ now?” Leo asked, raising a brow.

“Phichit found out about it online and didn’t think much of it until he heard weird noises.” Guang-Hong shrugged.

_Of course, Phichit would know about this stuff… what doesn’t he know?_

“What kind of noises?” Leo questioned.

Being raised Catholic and still attending church as much as he could, Leo was often weary of the supernatural, particularly spirits. His parents always taught him to respect the spirits of those who had passed on into the next life, and he stayed true to those teachings. He never wanted to disrespect anyone, especially the dead.

“Moans and groans mostly, some creaking too.” Guang-Hong replied.

“Right… are you sure it’s not just Viktor and Yuuri being… Viktor and Yuuri?” Leo asked curiously.

“Probably… those two aren’t exactly quiet… God, we have two weeks with them in Pyeongchang. I’m praying they keep it at a minimum…”

“Those two? Un-fucking-likely.” Leo snorted. “They’re like rabbits in heat on Viagra.”

“Oh my god!” Guang-Hong squealed, grabbing a pillow and smacking Leo with it. “Get that image out of my head!”

Leo laughed loudly.

“The two of them,” He continued against the will of his friend’s squeals. “Going at it, non-stop-”

“Stopitstopitstopit!” Guang-Hong screeched, pushing Leo onto his back and straddling his stomach, repeatedly smacking him with the pillow.

“For two weeks solid, 24/7, constant banging-” Leo laughed, batting the pillow away.

“You’re not gonna be close to them for two solid weeks! I am!” Guang-Hong whined, stopping his assault. “I pity Minami, his innocence is going to be completely gone by the first night.”

“He’s the same age as you, Ji.” Leo chuckled.

“Yeah, but he’s innocent.” Guang-Hong countered, faltering and blushing.

Silence fell across the room.

 _Oh god,_ Leo thought. _Guang-Hong is in my lap. He’s blushing. He just said he wasn’t innocent. Stop thinking about it Leo, stop it._

“You wanna watch a movie?” Leo asked, sitting up slightly, quietly sighing in relief as Guang-Hong swung himself off of Leo’s stomach. _That would have been awkward… you need to keep your chill if you want him to stay your friend._

“Yeah, sure.” Guang-Hong replied, tossing the pillow back onto the bed as Leo sat up fully. “What’re you in the mood for?”

“Anythin’.” Leo grunted, arching his stiff back until a series of small pops sounded. “I don’t really mind… I might fall asleep though, I’m beat. Is it okay if I crash here if that happens?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I might get into my pyjamas if that’s okay.” Guang-Hong replied.

“Yeah… I might run to my room and shower and do the same then come back here… I should probably put the medal somewhere safe too.”

“Probably,” Guang-Hong said with a small smile. “Don’t want anyone stealing it. Congrats on winning your first 4CC medal, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Leo smiled, climbing off of the bed and grabbing his medal from the nightstand. “I barely beat Phichit out of it, it was just luck really.”

“Humble as ever.” Guang-Hong chuckled softly as Leo grabbed his team jacket and pulled it on, stuffing his medal into one of the pockets.

“Hey, I’ve probably peaked.” Leo shrugged, toeing on his worn-out sneakers by the door. “Third consecutive national title, qualified for the GPF as an alternate, bronze here. It’s all downhill from now on.”

“Don’t say that.” Guang-Hong scolded as he pushed past Leo to the ensuite bathroom. “You’re either gonna get better or stagnate.”

“Oh no, it’s just downhill from here. I’m probably gonna fuck my leg up tomorrow or something dumb and reckless like that.”

“Stop doubting yourself and go take a goddamn shower.” Guang-Hong huffed, poking his head out of the bathroom.

Leo laughed, opening the door and stepping into the hallway.

“Sure thing, buddy.” Leo chuckled, stepping out into the hall. “See you in ten?”

“You know for a fact that it takes me at least double the time to do my skincare routine.” Guang-Hong called from the bathroom. “And I know you haven’t washed your hair in like, a week. You’re not crashing in my bed with that bird’s nest.”

“Okay, okay, jeez.” Leo laughed. “Half an hour then?”

“Sure.” Guang-Hong replied. “See you then!”

Leo closed the door behind him, sprinting down the hall to the elevator and pressing the call button.

Thankfully, an elevator arrived almost instantaneously, Leo stepping in and pressing the button for his floor, which was situated two floors below Guang-Hong’s. The doors slid closed, sealing Leo in polished walls and a carpeted floor. Leo smiled to himself, remembering the chaos of his first junior world championship when he got trapped in an elevator with Otabek and JJ.

The elevator thankfully didn’t suddenly halt like it did all those years ago. It smoothly ground to a halt upon the requested floor, polished doors sliding open with a ding. Leo stepped out, fishing his hotel key from his back pocket and striding to his door.

He slid the card into the lock, pulling down the hand and pushing open the door.

“Back so soon, sobrino?” Leo’s coach Rhiannon called from where she was sat in the armchair by the window, laptop on the coffee table running a skype call with her wife and Leo’s choreographer back in Denver.

Leo had no biological relation to his coach, yet she’d been with him for such a long time that their relationship was basically familial.

“I’m just gonna shower and change, Rhia.” Leo replied, shrugging off his team jacket and kicking the door closed. “Then I’m heading back to Guang-Hong’s room to watch a movie.”

“Oh? I didn’t know you were a Netflix and chill kinda guy.” Rhiannon teased.

“It’s not like that, Rhia. We’re just watching a movie together, as friends, because that’s what we are.” Leo sighed, pulling his medal out of his pocket and tossing his jacket onto his bed, pulling his pyjamas out from where they were stuffed under the pillow.

“Sure thing, cabrón.” Rhiannon chuckled from the other end of the room.

“Cabrón? Rhia, I’m not a player. I’m just being a good friend.” Leo huffed, rolling his eyes and setting the medal on the nightstand.

“Eres un idiota.” Rhiannon sighed. “Claudia, mi amor, don’t you agree with me?”

“Oh no, don’t bring her into this.” Leo warned, toeing his shoes off.

His feelings for Guang-Hong were sadly, no secret to Leo’s coach and choreographer, and the two women had made of a habit of teasing Leo to no end about it but also begging him to ‘profess his love’ without any regard to the friendship he was risking.

“I think you should tell him, lindo. We both do.” Claudia replied through the tinny speakers of Rhiannon’s laptop.

“I’m just gonna let this pass, Claudi.” Leo sighed, reaching back and releasing his hair from the messy bun he had twisted it back into.

“Chiquito, it’s been nearly three years. It’s not going to go away if you ignore it.” Rhiannon reasoned.

“I’m gonna shower.” Leo said, ignoring his coach and choreographer and striding into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He stripped off quickly, dumping his street clothes into the provided hamper and turned on the shower, grabbing his toiletry bag from the countertop and unzipping it, pulling out the shampoo, conditioner and body wash along with his hairbrush, setting his pyjamas on the closed toilet lid.

Leo glanced in the mirror, running a hand over his cheeks and neck, feeling the rough beginnings of stubble against his hand.

_Shave after the shower._

He stepped into the shower and closed the glass door behind him, stepping under the heated spray of water. The hot water was soothing to his tired body, stinging the open blisters on his feet. He stretched his stiff arms out, shoulders popping softly, the hot water trickling over the bruises on his knee and shin from a slight tumble in his free skate.

Skating was his passion, it was fun, it was beautiful, but it was hard work. The amount of disrespect Leo had gotten from hockey players, from the football team in his high school for being a figure skater – if they had seen the toll it takes on the body, they would have balked.

 _Your mom’s a cop, your sister’s a marine,_ they would taunt. _And you prance around on ice skates in glittery costumes._

Leo picked up the shampoo, squeezing it into his palm and rubbing it into his scalp, creating a thick lather and easing some of the tension, fingers brushing against the short buzz of his undercut under the layers of long, thick curls.

He smiled softly, remembering JJ’s reaction to his new haircut, how he has proclaimed himself, Leo and Otabek _“No longer the Music Trio, now the Undercut Brigade.”_

He was grateful for Otabek and JJ, they had been such good friends through the ups and downs of his career, and the ups and downs of his emotional state. They stood by him and defended him through all the taunts and bullying.

The bullying made Leo want to give it up, it was bad enough he was already bullied for his darker complexion and being gay, the figure skating had made it worse. He remembers crying in his room, skates covered in mud from being thrown out of his bag by bullies, wanting to give up… he’s glad his family was there for him, he’s glad he never gave up.

If he had given up, he wouldn’t be a three-time national champion. If he had given up, he wouldn’t be the first openly gay Latino winter Olympian to compete for team USA in February. If he had given up, he wouldn’t be the first Mexican-American figure skater to medal in the Four Continents Championships. If he had given up then, he wouldn’t have met Guang-Hong.

For all he had achieved, Leo found he’d probably have regretted not being able to have made the friends he has now through skating, particularly Guang-Hong.

Even though Leo’s feelings for the younger skater were… complicated at the moment, he deeply valued their friendship, which was probably why he was so hesitant to admit his crush on the Chinese skater.

He rinsed the suds from his hair, closing his eyes tightly because in his opinion, getting shampoo in the eyes stung almost as badly as smacking your shoulder against the ice after a hard fall. He reached for the conditioner once he was sure the shampoo was rinsed out. He cracked open the bottle and squeezed some into his palm, setting the bottle down and rubbing his hands together, running them through the dark locks of hair sticking to his upper chest and back, slick with the hot shower water.

His hair used to be short, once upon a time, but he had won his first senior national title and became too busy to cut it, so he let it grow. He remembered, after the 2015 U.S Classic, he was stopped by an ISU official who told him his hair was too distracting, that he had to grow it out enough to tie it back or cut it. So, he grew it.

By now, his hair was past his shoulders. He loved it, in all honesty. The only other long-haired skaters in the men’s discipline were Jason Brown and Yuri Plisetsky, but there was something still so unique about it, it gave him strength, power, confidence.

The only thing he didn’t really like about it was having to put it back for competitions. Rhiannon would sit him in a chair, straighten his hair, put oil in it and comb it back, pulling it back so tight his temples and scalp would hurt after. It was tedious, but worth it.

Leo combed through his hair with the brush, removing the tangles with quick tugs until his hair with slick and smooth, stepping back under the spray and rinsing his hair out before bending to grab the body wash and quickly scrubbing his body.

Admittedly, one of his favourite things about his hair was how much Guang-Hong seemed to like playing with it. Whether he would be absently playing with a lock, or braiding a few together or just stroking his hair, Guang-Hong seemed to like to play with Leo’s hair, and he undoubtedly had no objections to it.

It wasn’t anything romantic, Leo was sure. Guang-Hong may like guys, but he doesn’t like Leo that way. Leo probably wasn’t Guang-Hong’s type, or he probably thought of Leo as a brother or something like that.

He’d just have to wait for this silly crush to fade.

Leo shut off the shower, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist and pulling another over his head, roughly drying his hair and hanging it back up. He collected his toiletries from the shower and set them on the countertop surrounding the sink, pulling out his razor and shaving cream from his bag and filling the basin halfway with water, stuffing his other toiletries back into the bag. He quickly applied the shaving cream and made quick work of shaving his face, thankfully not cutting his face in his haste, rinsing his face, draining and cleaning out the sink and his razor quickly.

He pulled his aftershave out of the toiletry bag, uncapping it and pouring a tiny amount of the yellow liquid into his palm, rubbing them together and rubbing the musky, floral scented aftershave into his skin and washing his hands, capping the aftershave and putting back into the canvas bag, pulling out his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushing his teeth quickly then zipping up the bag and stepping away from the sink.

Leo removed the towel from around his waist, drying himself off roughly, scrubbing his hair with the towel once more before folding it and hanging it up, reaching for his pyjamas.

He pulled the worn Hamilton t-shirt over his head, the cotton tight yet comfortable over the muscular curves of his chest and shoulders, as he had been much slimmer when he bought it back in mid-2016, as his body was still going through some delayed physical changes that had only really recently finished. He pulled on the loose sweatpants, tugging the hem of his t-shirt back over the waistband of the sweats.

He stepped out of the bathroom, grabbing his hair tie from the nightstand and pulling it over his wrist.

“Finally, you’re done in there. I thought you’d take longer getting ready for your date.” Rhiannon teased, pinching Leo’s cheek.

“It’s not a date, we’re just watching a movie.” Leo sighed, rolling his eyes and walking over to where he had kicked off his shoes and picking them up, pulling them on.

“I know, lindo. I’m just teasing. Have fun, okay? If you fall asleep there I expect you at the rink for gala practice by 9.” Rhiannon smiled.

“Thanks, Rhia.” Leo replied, pulling his hoodie on. “Wait a second, you never back down this easily, what are you up to?”

“Nothing, lindo, I promise you.” Rhiannon hummed, walking to the bathroom, her own pyjamas in hand,

One half of his hoodie felt unusually heavy. He slipped his hand into the pocket, brows furrowing suspiciously as he felt something smooth, hard and cool – a bottle? – and foil… oh no.

“Lube and condoms?! Really?!” Leo squawked, face heating.

“You’ll need them.” Rhiannon called.

“RHIA!”

“He’s into you, lindo.” Rhiannon replied. “Best to be prepared if things escalate.”

“Why are you like this?” Leo sighed exasperatedly.

“I speak only the truth!”

“I’m changing coaches.” Leo threatened falsely. “I’ll move to Canada, train under Orser.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Rhiannon gasped, poking her head out of the bathroom.

“Try me,” Leo countered. “He’s probably looking for a new Spanish speaking skater now that Fernandez is retiring in the next few seasons.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Rhiannon pleaded from the bathroom.

“I am, I am.” Leo smiled. “You’re the only coach for me.”

“You’re gonna make an old lady cry.” Rhiannon called from the bathroom.

“You’re not old, Rhia, just well-aged.” Leo laughed softly, taking his key card and opening the door.

“Go, have fun.” Rhiannon chuckled, waving a hand from the bathroom. “And keep those on you, just in case.”

“Si, tía.” Leo sighed.

“Nos vemos en la mañana, sobrino.” Rhiannon called.

Leo stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him and heading back to Guang-Hong’s room.

He walked down the hall, got in the elevator and walked back to Guang-Hong’s room, knocking twice on the door.

The door opened seconds later, Guang-Hong appearing in the doorway beaming at Leo in a way that made his heart skip a beat.

Cliché, he knows, but it was true.

“Leo! Took you long enough.” Guang-Hong hummed, oversized panda t-shirt slipping down on one size to reveal a pale, freckled shoulder and defined collarbone.

“Uh, yeah, I needed to talk to my coach a bit.” Leo replied weakly, trying not to let his eyes wander down Guang-Hong’s body. “Yeah, uh, you know how Rhiannon can be. Protective mama-bird.”

“Leo, are you okay?” Guang-Hong asked, looking concerned.

Leo snapped his gaze up from Guang-Hong’s shapely legs left bare by the pink shorts he was wearing.

“Huh? Yeah. I’m fine, just a bit tired. It’s been a long day.”

“We don’t have to do this if you’re exhausted, we can do it tomorrow.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine, I want to do this.” Leo said quickly.

Guang-Hong giggled, opening the door wider and allowing the t-shirt to ride up slightly to reveal more pale, freckled skin and the soft indents of his toned abdomen and sharp hips, mousy brown bangs falling into his wide, chocolate coloured eyes.

“Then come on in.” Guang-Hong laughed.

Leo stepped inside, closing the door behind him and toeing off his shoes, taking off his hoodie and dropping it on an armchair in the room.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Leo asked as he walked towards the bed, running a hand through his slightly damp hair.

“Hm?” Guang-Hong mumbled, seemingly out of focus, staring off into what Leo assumed was space.

“Ji, earth to Ji.” Leo laughed, sitting down on the bed.

“Movie? Um, I, uh, already picked one if that’s okay.” Guang-Hong mumbled, grabbing the remote and turning on the flat-screen TV. “Is Silence of the Lambs okay? I haven’t watched a horror movie in ages… I know you don’t usually watch this stuff but…”

“Sure, I’m up for basically anything.” Leo shrugged, lying through his teeth.

“Great!” Guang-Hong beamed, hitting play and climbing back onto the bed, settling down next to Leo.

It wasn’t so much that Leo hated horror movies, he actually quite liked a few of them, but he had a problem.

When he watched horror movies, he got scared, but he reacted… weirdly. He reacted in a way that led to him being relentlessly teased by friends.

See, when he watched horror movies, instead of having a panic attack, the blood seemed to go the wrong way. As in downwards being the wrong way.

It’s not like these movies turned him on, dear god, no. Absolutely not. The thought of committing the grisly acts onscreen made him feel sick, he had no idea why it happened, but it still did. And watching these movies with Guang-Hong… Leo ran his fingers over the small, gold cross around his neck, praying it wouldn’t happen tonight.

The film opens how Leo remembers – FBI academy student Clarice Starling on the hunt for the serial killer Buffalo Bill, Clarice seeking help from the infamous Hannibal Lecter and so on. It had been years since he had watched the film, but he remembered the plot pretty clearly.

“I know your mom is a cop, so don’t point out any inaccuracies okay?” Guang-Hong said pointedly. “I wanna enjoy this.”

“My mom is a police commander, not an FBI agent.” Leo said with a small smile. “I couldn’t point out any inaccuracies.”

_Good, talking about Mami always stops things from going wrong._

“But she was a detective, wasn’t she?” Guang-Hong asked.

“Yeah, years ago. She became a captain when I was like, eight, though. She never had to solve any serial killings. Robberies, maybe. A bit of mafia stuff, but never serial killers. That was always federal investigator work.” Leo replied.

“Your mom is like a Mexican Amy Santiago crossed with Captain Holt.” Guang-Hong laughed. “She’s so cool.”

“Well, she’s still a mom. She can be super embarrassing.” Leo replied. “Whenever I’m competing, she always puts me on the TVs in whatever precinct she’s in.”

“That’s sweet, though.” Guang-Hong commented with a smile.

He returned his focus back to the TV screen. An enraged Hannibal was now calling back Starling, heatedly providing her with a riddle.

The movie continued, Leo watching Guang-Hong’s profile rather than the acts of violent abduction on screen as the Chinese skater focused on the TV.

Leo felt an embarrassingly familiar tightness in his sweatpants, mentally cursing himself and grabbing a pillow, placing it firmly over his lap and chewing his bottom lip.

_Why, why, why, why! Why now! Please go away._

“You okay?” Guang-Hong asked, turning to Leo briefly. “It’s not too violent, is it?”

“What? No. No, I’m fine.” Leo insisted with a smile.

“Okay…” Guang-Hong murmured, unconvinced as he turned back to the screen.

He stretched and shifted next to Leo, muscles in his shapely legs flexing as he moved, shorts riding up to give Leo a glimpse of his supple, taut ass as his back arched with a low groan.

Leo felt his face flush as he tore his gaze from Guang-Hong, pressing the pillow harder against his lap.

_Well this was a great fucking idea, wasn’t it Leo? You’re so fucking smart aren’t you, well done! Give yourself a pat on a back, you pitiful masochist._

Leo tried to focus on the movie, biting is lip and trying to will his embarrassment down. Beside him, Guang-Hong uncapped a bottle of water, chugging from it. Leo found himself transfixed by the bobbing of the muscles in Guang-Hong’s throat, the droplets of water running down his neck and disappearing under the loose collar of his shirt he so desperately wanted to follow with his lips, the gasp Guang-Hong made as he finished drinking from the water bottle, wiping his plush lips with the back of his hand.

Leo was _so_ fucked.

“You sure you’re okay, Leo?” Guang-Hong asked, brows furrowing in concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine, why?” Leo replied all too quickly.

“You look a bit hot…” Guang-Hong murmured, worry written all over his frustratingly beautiful, adorable face.

“Hot?” Leo asked in confusion.

“Your face… it’s red… your neck too.” Guang-Hong clarified, moving closer.

“I-I guess I’m bit w-warm I-I don’t kn-know um…” Leo stammered, falling quiet as Guang-Hong placed a hand on Leo’s forehead, knee against Leo’s thigh.

“You don’t feel that warm.” Guang-Hong muttered, confused.

Leo let go of the pillow, taking Guang-Hong’s arm and laughing softly.

“I’m fine, Guang-Hong, really.” Leo smiled easily.

“Are you sure?” Guang-Hong asked, moving closer. “Let me check again.”

“That’s really not necessary-” Leo said quickly, moving back and accidentally knocking the pillow off from where it was covering his shame.

_Shit._

If he hadn’t felt like he was on fire before, he certainly felt like it now as Guang-Hong’s eyes zeroed in on the prominent bulge in Leo’s sweatpants.

 _KILL ME. NOW. PLEASE, GOD, I AM BEGGING YOU._ Leo screamed internally. _STRIKE ME DEAD. NOW. PLEASE._

“…Leo?” Guang-Hong asked, blush staining his cheeks. “Are you-”

“Yes, I’m sorry and I swear it’s not what it looks like, my body is just weird, I am not turned on by this stuff I swear.” Leo said quickly, backing up against the headboard.

Guang-Hong shifted, biting his lip and muttering something under his breath in Mandarin.

“Do… do you want help with that?” Guang-Hong asked quietly.

“Do I _what?_ ” Leo asked incredulously, brows raising into hairline.

Guang-Hong sighed, crawling – actually fucking _crawling_ – towards Leo on all fours until his knee was dangerously close to his crotch.

“I said,” Guang-Hong breathed, voice wavering slightly as he looked up at Leo through floppy bangs as he leaned in closer, face centimetre from Leo’s. “Do you want help with that?”

_This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. You didn’t win bronze you flubbed a jump so hard you knocked yourself out, you’re probably dead or in a coma or just dreaming-_

“Unless you don’t want me to.” Guang-Hong said quickly, pulling away and sitting back on his heels. “In which case I, uh, just made everything awkward.”

“I… I mean um… I would but… why did you want to h-help me?” Leo croaked, embarrassed.

“Because I like you, Leo…” Guang-Hong confessed quietly. “In a ‘more than a friend’ way.”

Leo couldn’t believe his ears.

He relaxed, sitting up properly and folding his legs to hide the prominent bulge in his sweats.

“I like you too… in a ‘more than a friend’ way…” Leo mumbled, reaching for Guang-Hong’s hand, cheeks burning. “Do you… want to be my more-than-friend? Like… maybe my… my boyfriend?”

Soft lips crashed against his, a whole other body throwing itself onto Leo.

“Yes!” Guang-Hong squealed, pulling back. “I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

“G-great.” Leo stammered, still embarrassed but happy.

Guang-Hong cupped Leo’s cheeks, pulling him into a sloppy but energetic kiss, causing Leo to wrap his arms around his slim waist and kiss him back gently. Guang-Hong’s fingers slid into Leo’s hair, running through the thick, dark locks as he deepened the kiss, pulling Leo closer.

Leo gasped into the kiss, sliding his hands up Guang-Hong’s loose t-shirt and feeling the smooth skin underneath.

“You smell good.” Guang-Hong said after they parted for air. “Did you put on aftershave before you got here?”

“Um…” Leo mumbled. “I shaved so I thought… why not?”

“I like it. ~” Guang-Hong hummed, nuzzling Leo’s neck gently, pressing a kiss under his jaw.

“G-Guang-Hong…”

“Too much?” Guang-Hong asked, pulling back, hands on Leo’s chest.

“N-no I just, I don’t want you to feel obliged to, um, help me?” Leo replied awkwardly. “Just because I’m, uh, like this doesn’t mean you have to do something about it.”

“Hold on.” Guang-Hong said, quickly grabbing the remote and muting the dialogue of the film, then turning back to Leo. “Now, Leo, I don’t feel obliged to help you.” He explained, moving closer to Leo. “But, I really, really, want to.”

Leo swallowed thickly, looking up at Guang-Hong’s lidded eyes.

This was definitely not how he imagined tonight to go but… was he really complaining?

Leo bit his lip, nodding shyly.

“B-but just so you know,” He said, looking away from Guang-Hong. “I haven’t done anything like this before… like, I’ve never gone this far.”

“That’s okay.” Guang-Hong said with a smile. “More than okay, because, well, same here? It’s okay, we can figure these things out together.”

 _I think I’m in love with you._ Leo thought with a shy smile, cupping Guang-Hong’s cheek and pulling him into a gentle kiss, sliding a hand down to his waist. Guang-Hong moved in closer, sliding his fingers back into Leo’s hair, kissing back tenderly with a hum.

Leo deepened the kiss, sliding his hands under the loose cotton of Guang-Hong’s oversized pyjama shirt, gasping quietly as Guang-Hong bit his bottom lip, tugging it gently and softly scratching the buzz of his undercut with his blunt nails. Leo moaned quietly, teasing his tongue over Guang-Hong’s lips, causing them to part and allow him in.

Leo’s hands carried up to Guang-Hong’s chest, feeling over the planes of soft skin and toned muscle as he swirled his tongue inside the other man’s mouth, palms brushing over two small, hard buds and causing Guang-Hong to stiffen and moan eagerly into the kiss, pressing a bare knee against Leo’s groin.

Leo gasped, head tipping back and breaking the kiss. Guang-Hong smirked above Leo, tugging his hair gently and pressing his lips to Leo’s neck. Guang-Hong leaned down, chest flush against Leo’s own, save for the shirts separating them from skin-on-skin contact.

Guang-Hong kissed a trail of fire down Leo’s neck, pressing sloppy, rough kisses to the tanned skin, closing his lips over a patch of skin and sucking on it, causing Leo to moan before he pulled back.

“Is everything okay?” Leo asked, slightly breathless. “Why’d you stop?”

“I didn’t ask if you were okay with being marked.” Guang-Hong replied sheepishly.

“Um, yeah, I’m cool with it.” Leo said with a nod.

“Okay, great.” Guang-Hong smiled, relieved. “Can you take your shirt off?”

Leo swallowed thickly.

It wasn’t that he was self-conscious about his body, he knew he was physically fit and appealing to a few guys he had tried to meet through one of the many dating apps Phichit had made him try, but he was worried that he’d be disappointing to Guang-Hong. He wasn’t as built and muscular as say, JJ or Otabek, and certainly nowhere near Viktor’s level. It made him feel too small, too skinny.

The Olympic photoshoots he had been having to do with various other athletes from this year’s team didn’t really help Leo’s self-esteem either.

“Leo?” Guang-Hong asked softly. “Are you okay? You look a bit uncomfortable.”

“What? I-I’m fine.” Leo denied.

“Leo.” Guang-Hong said sternly, expression softening. “Is it because I asked you to take off your shirt? Did I make you uncomfortable? You can keep it on if you want.”

“N-no, it’s fine. I’m fine.” Leo replied. “It’s just… what if I’m disappointing to you? I’m not as built as the other guys…”

“Leo.” Guang-Hong sighed with a small smile. “We’ve been competing together for how long? What, eight years? How many times have we had to share a locker room? Or a dorm in a skating camp in the summer? Or the times we’ve gone to the beach together, or on a holiday? I’ve seen you shirtless countless times, and I’m not disappointed.”

“Oh… right… I forgot about that…” Leo mumbled, embarrassed. “I’ve kinda spent the past couple years trying not to stare at you in the locker rooms, so I guess I didn’t notice.”

“Well,” Guang-Hong laughed. “I guess I know what Phichit meant by ‘mutual vigorous eye-fucking’ now.”

“Phichit said that?” Leo asked, laughing.

“Yeah… um… In his defence I wasn’t exactly being stealthy with those glances…” Guang-Hong laughed, looking a bit embarrassed.

“You weren’t? when was this? How long has this been happening?” Leo asked, grinning.

“You’re hot, okay?! You don’t give yourself enough credit!” Guang-Hong protested, blushing furiously. “Just because not everyone wants to rip your clothes to shreds and fuck you like they do with Otabek doesn’t mean that there isn’t someone who wants to do that – and I’ve said too much.”

“You’re adorable.” Leo laughed, kissing Guang-Hong’s hands gently as the Chinese skater brought them up to cover his face. “Also, you’re very sexy.”

“You too.” Guang-Hong replied behind his hands, Leo grinning and taking Guang-Hong’s wrist gently, removing the hands from his face.

Leo bit his lip, reaching down and gripping the hem of his shirt and slowly tugging it up, pulling the garment off and dropping it on the floor, running a hand through his slightly dishevelled hair.

“Now, where were we- mph!” Leo yelped in surprise as Guang-Hong crashed his lips against Leo’s, kissing him frantically.

Leo laughed as he kissed Guang-Hong back, cupping the back of his neck as Guang-Hong hands roamed over his bare torso.

“Easy, cariño.” Leo laughed as they broke apart for air.

“You have no idea how long I have bared the torture of always being able to look and never touch, let me have this.” Guang-Hong replied breathlessly, dipping down and sucking hard on Leo’s neck, causing him to moan loudly.

Leo squirmed, threading his fingers into Guang-Hong’s hair as he kissed and sucked down Leo’s body enthusiastically, gasping and whining when Guang-Hong’s lips closed over a nipple.

“Dios mío.” Leo breathed, biting his lip as Guang-Hong swirled his tongue over his nipple, causing Leo to moan and grind himself against the knee pressed firmly between his thighs. “Guang-Hong…”

Guang-Hong pulled off all too soon, leaving Leo whining and embarrassingly whimpering as Guang-Hong continued to his way down his body, sucking bruises into the sharp indents of his hips and lower abdomen, wandering hands finding their way to his thighs and fisting themselves into the loose fabric of Leo’s sweats.

“Can I take these off?” Guang-Hong asked breathlessly.

Leo pursed his lips, nodding as lying back as Guang-Hong tugged the sweatpants down slowly.

“Raise your hips for me?” Guang-Hong asked softly.

Leo complied, sighing in relief as his hard cock sprang free of the restraints of his sweatpants. Guang-Hong sat back, tugging them off his legs and dropping them on the floor next to his discarded t-shirt.

Leo sat back, closing his legs and looking away, sensing his face heating and feeling vulnerable and exposed under Guang-Hong’s gaze.

“Beautiful.” Guang-Hong breathed, moving closer and kissing Leo gently. “Leo, you’re perfect.”

Leo swallowed, relaxing and allowing Guang-Hong back between his legs, cupping the back of his head and kissing him gently. Guang-Hong kissed back tenderly, tugging Leo’s bottom lip with his teeth and placing a hand on a tanned, muscular thigh, creeping upwards and inside his thigh.

“Can I touch you?” Guang-Hong asked, pulling back from their kiss.

“Y-yeah. Go ahead.” Leo replied, moaning softly as Guang-Hong wrapped a hand around his cock, starting to stroke him slowly.

It felt different to what he was used to – good, _so_ good – but different. Guang-Hong’s hands were smaller than his, and softer too. The touch wasn’t what he was used to – it was gentle, exploratory and tentative. He’d always done it hard and fast out of fear of being caught.

“Ah! ~” Leo gasped, gripping the loose cotton of Guang-Hong’s pyjama shirt as he gentle rolled down the foreskin, swiping a thumb over the sensitive tip.

“Good?” Guang-Hong chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the head.

Leo shuddered, moaning out and tugging the t-shirt harder. Guang-Hong smirked above Leo, removing his thumb and continuing to stroke Leo with a soft laugh as Leo whimpered at the loss of focused stimulation.

“Y-You’re having way too much fun with this.” Leo gasped breathlessly as Guang-Hong reached a hand down to play with his balls.

“I am,” He admitted with a smile. “Do you want me to stop?”

_How the hell is this the same adorable, shy Guang-Hong from ten minutes ago?!_

Leo bit his lip, shaking his head.

“Keep going.” Leo said quietly.

“If you want me to stop, just say.” Guang-Hong said, sliding between Leo’s thighs and continuing to stroke him.

Leo nodded, letting go of Guang-Hong’s now probably stretched t-shirt, resting his hands by his side and moaning as Guang-Hong continued to stroke him gently, pressing a gentle kiss to the head.

Leo shifted, moaning as Guang-Hong started to lick the tip in quick, soft strokes, leaving Leo whining and squirming.

“St-stop teasing!” Leo groaned.

“Okay.”

A wet heat engulfed Leo’s cock in seconds, causing him to arch his back and _scream_.

“La Santa mierda!” Leo cried around, fisting his hands into the comforter of the bed.

The sensation was completely different to what Leo was used to. Hot, soft and wet, not slack but not tight and entirely overwhelming. He settled back into the mattress, pressing his hips down into the soft bed and biting his tongue as Guang-Hong started to bob his head, sucking on Leo enthusiastically and pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside of Leo’s cock.

Leo squeezed his eyes shut, biting back moans and whimpers as Guang-Hong gripped his ass, humming around his cock. Leo pressed his head back into the pillow, squirming and shuddering, moans and heady gasps ripping themselves from his throat as his mind became clouded with pleasure, the only words coming from his lips a repetitive chant of his lover’s name. He wasn’t going to last long if Guang-Hong kept this up.

Guang-Hong gripped Leo’s thigh with one hand, nails digging into the golden skin of Leo’s thigh as he reached for Leo’s wrist with his other hand, tugging it from where it lay at Leo’s side, hand fisted in the comforter and pulling it to his hair.

Leo shifted slightly, sitting up enough to brush Guang-Hong’s bangs out of his eyes and slide his fingers into the mousy brown curls.

Guang-Hong pulled back until only his lips were around the tip of Leo’s cock, sucking gently and swirling his tongue over it. Leo moaned, dropping back onto the bed and gripping Guang-Hong’s hair.

He trembled under the Chinese skater’s touch, feeling the familiar sensation of his abdomen clenching and contracting.

“G-Guang-Hong – ah~ fuck~ st-stop.” Leo moaned, tugging Guang-Hong’s hair. “Sl-slow down, stop, please.”

Guang-Hong pulled off immediately, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, concern written across his face.

“Is everything okay?” Guang-Hong asked. “Was it too much? Was it bad? Oh god, it’s bad, isn’t it…? I knew it would be bad I’m so sor-”

“Oh my god, no, no, not like that. It wasn’t that kind of stop, I promise you.” Leo said quickly, sitting up and cupping Guang-Hong’s cheek. “It was really good. Uh, I might say too good.”

Guang-Hong’s brows furrowed in adorable confusion.

“It wasn’t bad?” Guang-Hong asked.

“I, uh, nearly lost it… I kinda wanted to hold on a bit longer?” Leo replied with a sheepish grin.

“Oh… _oh._ ” Guang-Hong said, face flushing adorably. “Sorry?”

“Why are you sorry? Don’t be. C’mere, cariño.” Leo said, holding out his arms. “I want to return the favour.”

Guang-Hong shuffled closer, moving into Leo’s arms. Leo nuzzled his neck, inhaling the scent of almond body wash and rose oil and pressing a gentle kiss into the smooth skin. Guang-Hong hummed, wrapping his arms around Leo’s neck and shoulders, setting into his lap.

“Keep going,” Guang-Hong teased. “You’re doing great.”

“I haven’t gone beyond kissing someone, be patient with me, okay?” Leo laughed, beginning to trail soft kisses along the column of Guang-Hong’s neck, hearing him sigh.

“You can mark me, you know.” Guang-Hong said matter-of-factly, gasping when Leo cupped the side of his neck, tilting his head and roughly sucking a bruise into the freckled pale skin.

“That good enough for you, cariño?” Leo chuckled against Guang-Hong’s neck.

“Yeah, just hold on a second.” Guang-Hong replied, unwinding himself from Leo’s body.

“You okay?” Leo asked as Guang-Hong climbed off of the bed.

“Yeah, I just need to take my clothes off. They feel too restricting.” He explained, tugging his loose night shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor next to Leo’s discarded clothes, tugging down his shorts and allowing the pink material to slide down his shapely legs until they hit the floor, stepping out of them.

Leo licked his lips, watching Guang-Hong stretch briefly.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Guang-Hong completely naked, flushed, hard and wanting. He was more beautiful than Leo could ever imagine, slender and sleek with the toned muscles of an award-winning athlete, freckles dotting across the pale skin of his body like stars in the night sky, a rosy blush staining the porcelain skin of his face, neck, shoulders, chest and thighs.

“… Leo? Earth to Leo?” Guang-Hong smiled, waving a hand over Leo’s face, one knee on the bed and the other leg planted firmly on the floor.

“Hm? Sorry, I, uh, got distracted by this beautiful man.” Leo grinned, placing his hands on Guang-Hong’s hips.

“Oh yeah? What does he look like?” Guang-Hong hummed, stroking Leo’s cheek.

“Hm… about 5’3”, Chinese,” He gripped Guang-Hong’s hips, pulling him onto the bed and rolling him onto his back, moving to loom over him. “Insanely hot but deceivingly adorable.”

“Oh my god, you goof.” Guang-Hong laughed below Leo.

“What? That wasn’t sexy?” Leo asked with a chuckle.

“It was, but so, _so_ corny at the same time.” Guang-Hong giggled, breaking into a fit of laughter below Leo.

“Nice to know I’m loved.” Leo muttered.

“I do love you,” Guang-Hong said, still shaking with laughter. “But seriously- haha I can’t!”

“… Did you just tell me that you loved me?” Leo gasped, making Guang-Hong stop laughing beneath Leo, looking away shyly.

“Well… it’s because I do…” He admitted timidly.

Leo grinned, cupping Guang-Hong’s face and pulling him into a tender kiss, Guang-Hong’s fingers finding their way into Leo’s hair once more as he kissed back passionately. Leo ran a hand down the side of Guang-Hong’s body, sliding over the expanse of pale skin to grip Guang-Hong’s thigh and hook his leg over his hip, deepening the kiss.

“I love you too.” Leo whispered against Guang-Hong’s lips before devouring them in a hungry kiss, feeling the other man tense and relax under him with a gasp, pulling him closer.

“Touch me, Leo, please.” Guang-Hong murmured, tearing himself from the kiss.

Leo nodded, dipping down to suck and kiss Guang-Hong’s neck, groaning as the Chinese skater tugged his hair, urging him to go lower. Leo kissed down to his collarbone, trailing his tongue over the prominent ridge of bone and running his hands up, over his chest, remembering how Guang-Hong had tensed up earlier when Leo had brushed over his nipples.

He took the rosy buds between each thumb and forefinger, sucking marks into his collarbone and rubbing the nipples between his fingers.

Guang-Hong cried out, cursing in Mandarin and tangling his leg with Leo’s, pulling him closer. Leo smirked to himself, closing his lips over one of the nubs and sucking gently, eliciting a high-pitched whine from Guang-Hong as he arched into Leo’s mouth, tugging on his hair.

Leo laved his tongue over the bud, humming and running a hand down between the smaller man’s thighs, wrapping a tentative hand around his – surprisingly – already leaking cock, giving it a few experimental tugs.

“Leo! ~” Guang-Hong moaned, pulling his hair harder. “Leo! ~ ah! ~”

Leo nipped Guang-Hong’s nipple quickly, circling a thumb over the head, causing his hips to buck into his hand. Leo continued to stroke Guang-Hong’s cock, relishing in the symphony of moans and whines received by his ears as those strong, pale thighs trembled against his arm.

“Fuck, Leo,” Guang-Hong gasped, gripping his wrist. “Wait, I’m gonna- Leo ~”

Leo pulled off, slowing his hand to a stop and removing it.

“You okay? Need a break?” Leo asked, brows furrowing in confusion as Guang-Hong cupped his cheeks in sweaty hands, shaking his head. “No? Talk to me, cariño, tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me, Leo. I want you.” Guang-Hong replied breathlessly. “I want you in me, I need you. Leo, please.”

“Guang-Hong…” Leo murmured. “I want to but … Are you sure?”

“Yes, please, Leo.”

Leo nodded, sitting back.

“Do you have anything?” Leo asked.

“Fuck!” Guang-Hong cursed. “I don’t… no… I didn’t except this to happen, well, ever. With you, I mean.”

“Me neither…” Leo murmured.

They didn’t have anything, but they both wanted it. If they tried without, Guang-Hong could get hurt.

“Wait a second.” Leo muttered, climbing off the bed.

“Huh?”

Leo walked over to the armchair where he threw his hoodie, picking it up and searching the pockets until he found what he was looking for.

_“Best to be prepared if things escalate.”_

_Goddammit Rhiannon, screw you for being right. I need to give her a raise._

“Yes!” Leo grinned, striding back over to the bed and dropping the lube and condoms on the bed in front of Guang-Hong, jumping back onto the bed.

“You just said you didn’t-” Guang-Hong began, eyes wide.

“I forgot my coach is an embarrassing second mother who sees things I don’t.” Leo explained. “She put them in my pocket while I was showering, good thing I didn’t leave them behind, huh?”

“This is the one time I’m gonna say this and I never thought I’d say it, but God bless your coach and her occasional lack of boundaries.” Guang-Hong laughed. “Now, where were we?”

“Well,” Leo hummed, running his hands down Guang-Hong’s sides to rest on his hips. “You were beneath me, and begging me-”

“I wasn’t begging.”

“Fine. _Asking_ me to fuck you.” Leo corrected, chuckling at Guang-Hong’s pout, leaning down and kissing it away gently.

“Then get on with it.” Guang-Hong said, pulling back from the kiss to grab the lube. “I need you in me, open me up.” He said breathily, pressing the bottle into his hand.

 _Holy shit._ Leo thought as it finally dawned upon him. _This wasn’t how I expected tonight to go, hell, I never expected that I’d ever be able to kiss Guang-Hong, but, it’s happening._

“Leo?” Guang-Hong asked, sitting up and cupping his cheek. “You do know how to do this, right?”

“Y-yeah. I do, I, uh, have um, tried it on myself before a couple times.” Leo admitted, face flushing in embarrassment, noticing Guang-Hong’s blush impossibly deepen. “Have you… on yourself…?”

“More often than most would admit.” He heard Guang-Hong whisper, the image sending a shiver down his spine.

“Lie back for me and spread you legs, cariño.” Leo said, setting down the bottle briefly to tug the hair tie from around his wrist and twisting his hair back into a messy bun, a few stray locks framing his face as he picked the bottle back up, noticing Guang-Hong’s frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you have to tie your hair back?” Guang-Hong pouted. “I like you with your hair down. It’s easier to get my fingers into too.”

“I need to be able to see, cariño.” Leo chuckled, uncapping the lube and squeezing some of the slick, cool gel into his palm. “I’ll take it out as soon as I’m inside you. Promise”

“You’d better, or I’ll snap it.” Guang-Hong replied, spreading his legs for Leo and running his hands down Leo’s back as he moved in between them.

“Please don’t, this is the last one I have with me and no one else has one to share, and we have the exhibition tomorrow.” Leo replied, warming the translucent gel between his fingers, moving back to lean between Guang-Hong’s legs.

“Skate with your hair down- oh!” Guang-Hong gasped as Leo circled a finger over his hole.

“Sorry, I should have said something.” Leo murmured, pressing an apologetic kiss into Guang-Hong’s thigh. “Too cold?”

“N-no… just, sudden. Keep going.” Guang-Hong smiled.

Leo nodded, gently rubbing his fingers in a small circular motion around the tight ring of muscle until he felt it begin to loosen slightly, continuing as Guang-Hong’s moans encouraged him to. Gradually, he began to press harder against it, slowly sinking a finger inside Guang-Hong, feeling him tremble.

“Guang-Hong…”

“Y-yeah?”

“Does it hurt?” Leo asked. “And please, don’t lie to me.”

“N-not really… It’s just, different to what I’m used to. Your fingers are bigger than mine, so I just need a minute to adjust.” Guang-Hong explained, shifting his hips slightly with a soft moan. “Okay, you can move your finger a bit.”

Leo nodded, rocking his finger slowly, pressing tender kisses into the soft skin of Guang-Hong’s inner thigh, listening for any indication of pain or discomfort. He felt Guang-Hong flex and relax around him, loosening as Leo worked him open gradually.

“You can add another now.” Guang-Hong said quietly, stroking the loose strands of Leo’s hair, pushing them back with a fond smile.

“You sure? Do you need more time?” Leo asked, kissing his thigh softly. “We have all night, cariño.”

“You have no idea what that word does to me.” Guang-Hong sighed, resting his foot on Leo’s back. “And yes, add another.”

“You like it when I call you that, cariño?” Leo chuckled, tentatively sinking another finger into Guang-Hong, feeling him clench as he began to adjust, hearing his breath hitch as the man beneath him moaned. “Would you like it if I called you mi amor? Or mi vida? How does mi cielito sound?”

Blunt nails scratched his scalp, fingers gripping the messy bun and the base of Leo’s neck, Guang-Hong moaning beneath him.

“S-save the Spanish for when you’re actually in me, it’s driving me crazy.” Guang-Hong mumbled, moaning as Leo sucked a bruise into his thigh, rocking the two fingers inside him slowly.

“Sure thing, cariño.” Leo said softly, kissing over the bruise with a smirk.

“Leo.” Guang-Hong warned.

“What? Do you not like it?” Leo asked, brows furrowing.

“I like it too much…” Guang-Hong replied, removing his hands to hide behind them. “C-curl your fingers.”

Leo nodded, speeding up his rocking fingers slightly, curling them and feeling around until the pads of his fingers brushed over a smooth, soft bump, Guang-Hong crying out and arching.

“Here?” Leo asked, pressing against it gently, sitting up to look at Guang-Hong who was beginning to writhe and squirm in the bed, face contorted in pleasure.

“Yes! ~ L-Leo~” He moaned, fingers clenching in the sheets.

Leo continued to rock his fingers into that same spot, watching Guang-Hong with a careful satisfaction and awe at the beauty below him. Guang-Hong gripped Leo’s ass, nails digging into the taut flesh with a moan, wide, chestnut brown eyes staring up into Leo’s dark burnt umber.

“More, I can take it. Leo, please.” Guang-Hong moaned, quivering.

“Are you sure?” Leo asked. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“ _Leo._ ”

“Okay, okay.” Leo laughed, slipping a third finger into Guang-Hong’s tight, twitching hole. “Better?” He asked, curling his fingers once more and internally celebrating the moan his ears received.

“F-fuck. ~” Guang-Hong moaned, rocking back against Leo’s thrusting fingers, wrapping a shaky hand around Leo’s dripping cock, tearing a choked off moan from his throat, sitting up to press his lips to column of Leo’s neck, nipping the tan skin gently.

Leo moaned, speeding up his fingers and trying to aim them to hit that spot inside Guang-Hong that made him arch and cry out so beautifully, feeling Guang-Hong’s slim hand squeeze and falter in it’s rhythm over his cock.

“Leo…” Guang-Hong moaned. “Leo slow down I’m gonna… I want to… with you… in me… _please._ ”

“Are-”

“Leo if you ask me if I’m sure one more time, I swear to God, I’ll walk to the bathroom and finish myself off.” Guang-Hong warned, sitting up and picking up the condom from where it lay discarded beside them on the bed.

Leo chuckled, gently pulling his fingers out and wiping them on his thigh, leaning down to kiss Guang-Hong’s forehead as a whine escaped his plush, pink lips.

Guang-Hong tore the foil open, fishing the latex condom out of the packaging and taking Leo’s cock in his hand, stroking it gently as he slowly rolled the slick latex over Leo’s cock, Leo moaning softly as Guang-Hong gently pumped him in his hands.

“Ready?” Guang-Hong asked him, smiling softly, leaning back and spreading his legs.

_Holy shit. It’s actually happening. This is real. It’s happening, it’s happening here and now and with Guang-Hong oh my god I’m actually gonna have sex with Guang-Hong. It’s not a dream._

A soft, warm hand on his cheek brought Leo out of his reverie.

“Leo? Are you okay?” Guang-Hong asked. “You zoned out there.”

“I… sorry, yeah. I’m fine.” Leo replied softly, taking Guang-Hong’s hand and kissing his palm gently. “Just… nervous.” He admitted. “I always wanted it to be you, but I never really thought you’d want me.”

“Hey, it’s okay to be nervous.” Guang-Hong said gently, stroking Leo’s cheekbone with his thumb. “I’m kind of nervous, but in a good way. And for the record, I’ll always want you.”

Leo smiled, leaning down and kissing Guang-Hong tenderly, moving between Guang-Hong’s legs and pulling back to position himself, the latex covered tip of his cock pressing against his hole. Leo took Guang-Hong’s hand from his cheek, intertwining their fingers and inhaling deeply.

“Ready?” Leo asked, squeezing his hand gently.

“Ready.” Guang-Hong echoed with a tender smile.

“Squeeze my hand if it gets too much, okay?”

Guang-Hong nodded, running his thumb over the side of Leo’s finger.

“Relax, Leo.” Guang-Hong cooed.

Leo swallowed.

_Here goes nothing._

Steadily, Leo thrust his cock into Guang-Hong, hearing the Chinese skater gasp and shiver beneath him, Leo moaning as a tight heat engulfed his cock. Nothing would have prepared him for how good it felt, the yielding tightness of Guang-Hong’s body, the quivering walls around him, the low, soft moans and mewls rumbling from Guang-Hong’s pale, marked throat as his face contorted in pleasure.

“Cariño,” Leo gasped, the name coming out husked and breathless. “Are you-”

“I’m fine. Great. Amazing. Don’t stop, keep going.” Guang-Hong moaned, lashes fluttering and brow scrunching as Leo filled him, chest heaving as he bottomed out, Leo’s hips against his. “ _T_ _ā_ _m_ _ā_ _de_ …”

“You okay?” Leo asked breathlessly, rubbing Guang-Hong’s thumb with his own.

“Y-yeah, it’s just, _fuck_ , it’s a lot…” Guang-Hong exhaled.

“Good a lot or ba-”

“Good. So good, it’s overwhelming.” Guang-Hong said, reaching a hand up to tug Leo’s hair free of the elastic tie, the dark, chocolate coloured locks falling over his shoulders. “There, that’s better.” He smiled tenderly tucking a lock of hair behind Leo’s ear. “Hold on, I was wrong.” Guang-Hong muttered, reaching up and pressing his thumb between the furrow in Leo’s brow.

“What’s wrong?”

“You. You’re thinking too much, you’re worrying.” Guang-Hong explained, causing Leo’s features to relax into a soft smile. “That’s better. Now, I want you to take a deep breath, close your eyes and start moving nice and slow, okay? Can you do that?”

“I can, cariño, I can do that and more. Just tell me when and what to do.” Leo chuckled, leaning down and kissing Guang-Hong gently, gripping his hip gently and starting to rock his hips in slow, shallow thrusts.

Guang-Hong gasped into the kiss, moaning as he slid his fingers into Leo’s hair, letting go of his hand to cup Leo’s jaw, hooking his legs over Leo’s hips. Leo grasped Guang-Hong’s thigh, pulling it against his side and gradually building the depth of his thrusts.

“More, faster, Leo.” Guang-Hong murmured against Leo’s lips, moaning as Leo picked up the pace, leaning back down to capture Guang-Hong’s lips in a heated kiss.

Guang-Hong kissed back passionately, arching his back and wrapping his legs around Leo’s waist, pulling them together tightly, moaning and biting Leo’s lip. Leo slid his hands down, gripping Guang-Hong’s ass and pressing his feet into the bed, alternating the angle and speeding up, moaning into the kiss.

Leo felt a sharp tug in his scalp, Guang-Hong’s hands fisting in Leo’s hair as Guang-Hong broke the kiss, arching and moaning loudly.

“L-Leo! ~” Guang-Hong moaned, clenching around him. “Fuck, don’t stop, Leo! ~”

Leo dipped his head down, sucking a purple mark below Guang-Hong’s jaw, feeling the moans vibrate against his lips as they tore themselves from his throat, nails scratching at Leo’s undercut. Leo moaned against Guang-Hong’s skin, sucking bruise after bruise into his pale, speckled porcelain skin.

He could feel the familiar heat begin to coil and tug at his abdomen, the tight heat of Guang-Hong’s walls clenching around him driving him to the brink of pleasure filled insanity. He drove into Guang-Hong with passionate haste, growling and moaning as Guang-Hong cried out, raking his nails down Leo’s back.

Leo hissed, crying out as Guang-Hong bit his neck, tracing back over the tender flesh with gentle kisses and licks, scratching at his back. Leo let go of Guang-Hong’s ass, bracing himself with a hand on either side of Guang-Hong’s head and rocking into him frantically, Guang-Hong rocking back against him and gripping his ass. Guang-Hong’s thighs squeezed around his waist tightly, wandering hands quickly moving to Leo’s chest.

The next thing Leo knew, he found himself on his back, Guang-Hong looming over him, knees bracketing Leo’s hips, ass pressed firmly into Leo’s lap, lips parted and glossy as breaths escaped them in harsh pants.

“Guang-Hong -” Leo began, sitting up, only to be pressed back down by a firm but gentle hand.

“Shh… You’ve done your part, I want to take control for a bit, okay?” Guang-Hong cut him off breathlessly. “Besides, I said I’d take care of you.”

“But-” Leo broke off with a loud moan as Guang-Hong clenched around him, core and thighs tensing as he raised himself up, dropping down into Leo’s lap with a slap and a moan.

Slowly, beautifully, torturously, Guang-Hong began to rebuild the frantic, rough, pleasure driven rhythm they created earlier, tipping his head back and moaning, long lashes fluttering against his rosy, freckled cheeks.

Leo sat up, gripping Guang-Hong’s hips and rubbing slow, encouraging circles into his skin, murmuring sweet nothings into the crook of his neck. Pressing his feet into the bed, Leo canted his hips up against Guang-Hong’s, thrusting against him and making him bounce in Leo’s lap with a shrill moan as Leo wrapped a hand around his twitching, leaking cock.

“Leo! ~” He moaned. “Leo, I’m close I- ah! ~”

“I’m close too, cariño.” Leo panted, moaning against Guang-Hong’s skin. “Together?”

Guang-Hong nodded, working himself over Leo frantically, bouncing against Leo’s powerful thrusts, slinging his arms over Leo’s shoulders, staring deep into Leo’s eyes. His wide, chestnut brown eyes clouded and glazed with pleasure, the warm brown he knew a thin ring around blown black pupils. His plush, pink lips were parted, moans and mewls tumbling wantonly from them.

The coil in Leo’s abdomen pulled tighter, _tighter_ and then snapped – the heat building inside Leo erupted into a full fire, waves of pleasure coursing through his body and causing him to cry out, jerking and bucking up into Guang-Hong, grip on his hips going tight enough to bruise as he climaxed, filling the condom as he called out his lovers name.

“G-Guang-Hong! ~” Leo cried out, gasping as white-hot pleasure coursed through his body.

Leo felt Guang-Hong clamp down around him, inner walls spasming as he trembled in Leo’s arms, arching as he climaxed, release spurting in thick, white ropes against his and Leo’s abdomens, head falling back and lashes fluttering as he cried out shamelessly.

“LEO! ~”

 _Someone’s going to hear that…_ the rational part of Leo’s brain muttered as Leo caught a swaying Guang-Hong.

 _I don’t care._ He realised as wrapped his arms around Guang-Hong, kissing his temple and gently rolling him onto his back.

“I’m gonna pull out now, okay?” Leo murmured, kissing Guang-Hong’s cheek.

Guang-Hong nodded drowsily, rubbing his eyes as Leo slowly pulled out. Leo carefully removed the condom and tied it off, dropping it in the bin beside the bed.

“I’m gonna get a washcloth and clean us up, okay?” Leo said softly, laughing when Guang-Hong’s lax arms tightened around his shoulders. “Cariño, we’ll be sticky and gross in the morning.”

“Nooooooo.” He groaned.

“Yes.” Leo chuckled, kissing Guang-Hong’s forehead and removing Guang-Hong’s arms from his shoulders, climbing off the bed.

He ran to the bathroom, grabbing the washcloths hung up by the sink, turning on the hot tap and allowing it to run for a little while before running the washcloth under the tap. He turned the tap off, wringing the cloth out and jogging back to the bedroom, going over to Guang-Hong and gently wiping down his stomach, carefully reaching between his legs and the cheeks of his ass to clean up the mess of lube down there.

“Cariño?” Leo murmured.

“Mnh?” Guang-Hong mumbled sleepily.

“You can get into bed, I’m gonna clean up and I’ll join you in a second.”

“M’kay. But don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.” Leo smiled, quickly wiping down his stomach and thighs and walking to the bathroom, tossing the dirty washcloth in the hamper and walking back to Guang-Hong.

He looked so cute huddled under the covers, so small and beautiful bathed in the buttery lamplight, the credits of the long-forgotten film running on the screen in opposite the bed.

Leo picked up the remote, turning off the TV and setting it on the nightstand. Carefully, he tugged the comforter from Guang-Hong’s tight grasp, gently lifting and sliding under the thick covers.

Guang-Hong wrapped his arms around him instantly, clinging to him tightly. Leo smiled to himself, running his fingers through Guang-Hong’s bangs as he felt the clutches of sleep slowly overtake him


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are amazing, but they can be shitty, in all of the most amusing ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII it's been over a week but hey morning after bc fuck it

Leo awoke pleasantly sore and disorientated, in a bed more comfortable than his own with a warm, bearably heavy weight resting on his chest.

He forced his eyes open, blinking away the bright winter sunlight streaming through the draughty white curtains. This wasn’t his room.

He looked around, noticing the discarded pyjamas, hoodie and (thankfully closed) bottle of lube on the floor, along with the adorably beautiful, 5’3” Chinese figure skater fast asleep on his chest.

His heart leaping against his chest, Leo grinned, brushing the mousy bangs out of Guang-Hong’s eyes, chuckling softly as his lashes fluttered and nose scrunched with a soft groan.

“Good morning, mi amado.” Leo murmured, kissing his forehead gently, being rewarded with a weak slap to his chest.

“Too early. Lemme sleep…” Guang-Hong mumbled, nuzzling against Leo’s chest.

Leo laughed, running his fingers through Guang-Hong’s hair and kissing the crown of his head and wrapping his arms around Guang-Hong, hugging him against his chest.

“Okay, but I need to go.” Leo chuckled, Guang-Hong wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him in response.

“No. Stay.” Guang-Hong mumbled against his chest.

“Chulo-”

“Stayyyyyyyy.”

“We have gala practice.” Leo laughed, leaning down to kiss Guang-Hong.

“Nooooooo.” Guang-Hong groaned, pressing his hand against Leo’s face.

“Why?” Leo laughed against Guang-Hong’s hand.

“Mornin’ breath.” Guang-Hong mumbled.

“Morning breath? I brushed my teeth before I got here.” Leo laughed.

“Doesn’t stop you from having bad breath in the morning.” Guang-Hong replied. “Now shhh it’s too early for this.”

“Maybe I should just kiss you now.” Leo chuckled, kissing Guang-Hong’s hand.

“Maybe you should shut up and go back to sleep with your boyfriend.”

“ _Maybe_ I’ll give him a good morning kiss first.” Leo smirked, leaning down and kissing Guang-Hong gently, parting with a grin. “Did I taste bad?”

“… Hm… I dunno, let me try that again.” Guang-Hong muttered, cupping Leo’s face in his hands and pulling him in for a loving, tender kiss.

Leo laughed against Guang-Hong’s lips, returning the kiss and running his fingers through his hair. This was perfect.

… Until the familiar click of claves and recorded traffic sounded, causing Leo to open his eyes and furrow his brows.

_“Lights up on Washington Heights, up at the break of day, I wake up and I got this little punk I gotta chase away. Pop the grate at the crack of dawn, sing. While I wipe down the awning. Hey y'all, good morning-”_

“Hijo de puta!” Leo cursed, pulling away from the kiss. Why did his coach need to call him now of all times? Can’t she just let him have this?!

“What’s wrong?” Guang-Hong asked, pouting.

“Rhiannon. She’s calling me. In the Heights is the ringtone I have for her.” Leo sighed, shifting under Guang-Hong to climb out of the bed and pick his phone up off the floor.

“Do you have a ringtone for me?” Guang-Hong asked, rolling off of Leo to let him climb out of bed.

“It’s the cuppy-cake song.” Leo replied, picking up his phone from the floor.

“Oh my god…” Guang-Hong groaned. “Why?”

“Cause you’re adorable.” Leo chuckled, answering the phone. “Hello?”

“Finally! I’ve been trying to reach you for like, an hour.” Rhiannon sighed on the other end.

“What? You said be at the rink by 9. It’s not 9 yet. I swear I have a whole hour to get there.” Leo replied, sitting back down on the bed, Guang-Hong wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on Leo’s shoulder, messy mousy brown locks tickling the side of Leo’s neck.

“… Ay Madre de Dios. You have got to be shitting me.” He could practically hear his coach pinching her brow. “It’s 10 in the morning, Leo.” Rhiannon sighed.

“It’s _what._ ” Leo said, eyes widening.

“10 am. You heard me.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry. I’ll be there in like half an hour. I overslept.” Leo explained.

“Overslept huh? Who thought watching a movie would be so tiring.” Rhiannon replied dryly.

“I was exhausted from yesterday.” Leo countered a little too quickly.

“Tramposo, you are a three-time US champion, you have never slept in this late post-Nationals.”

“Well 4CC is tougher than nationals.” Leo answered. “We watched a couple movies last night.”

“We barely even watched one.” Guang-Hong murmured against his shoulder.

“Have fun last night?” Rhiannon asked. Leo could hear the smug grin in her voice.

“I was just very tired.” Leo said flatly.

“Tired? Mhm. Okay.” She replied, unconvinced.

“I was very tired! You try skating against a bunch of dramatic jumping beans, it’s exhausting!” Leo replied.

“And have you had breakfast?” Rhiannon asked.

“… I just woke up.”

 “Well, be here by 10.45, okay? I’ll grab a protein bar and some fruit for you so you don’t practice hungry.”

“Okay, thanks, see you.” Leo said, brows furrowed as he hung up. He sighed, turning to Guang-Hong. “Well. She knows.”

“But you didn’t tell her.” Guang-Hong mumbled sleepily.

“She knows when I’m lying, and apparently I’m still very bad at it.” Leo sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“True. You are.” Guang-Hong agreed, kissing Leo’s cheek gently. “I’m gonna go back to sleep, you can use my shower.”

“Won’t Xiao-Yi want you there for gala practice too?” Leo asked, turning to Guang-Hong as he lay back in the bed.

“I came in seventh. I did qualify for the gala but I’m not really needed.” Guang-Hong shrugged. “I’ll be there later, I just need to rest a bit. You really wore me out.”

“Sorry…” Leo mumbled, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“It’s fine. It was a lot of fun.” Guang-Hong laughed, gently cupping Leo’s cheek. “I’m glad that it was you… who was my first I mean.”

“Yeah, me too.” Leo said quietly.

“I didn’t think it would be you but… here we are.” Guang-Hong smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Leo’s heart swelled in his chest as he leaned down to kiss Guang-Hong gently, the Chinese skater tugging Leo back down to the bed, fingers weaving into his hair and kissing him back.

“Cariño, I need to go.” Leo sighed, breaking the kiss.

“I don’t want you to though!” Guang-Hong whined.

“I’m a medallist, I need to be there. I can’t just not show up to gala practice.” Leo sighed.

“But you already know that EX by heart.” Guang-Hong complained. “Can’t she just let you off once?”

“I’m sorry… but after this, I’m all yours until you have to go back to Beijing and I have to go back to Denver.” Leo promised, kissing Guang-Hong’s forehead.

“But then I won’t see you until Pyeongchang…” Guang-Hong frowned.

That was true, and the 14-hour difference was hard enough back when they were just friends. Now they were actually a couple, the difference would be tougher. Not to mention how they wouldn’t be able to meet up regularly as most couples do until the off-season…

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…

Guang-Hong deserved someone who could be with him, without an ocean, several thousand miles of land and a 14-hour time difference. Leo, he felt like while he was the person was the person Guang-Hong said was who he wanted, was Leo the person he needed?

“Oh no, I know that face.” Guang-Hong grimaced.

“What face?” Leo asked.

“The face you usually make when you feel like you haven’t done enough. You usually make it when I skype you after Nationals.” Guang-Hong explained, sitting up. “You always feel like you don’t deserve your medal, you always say someone else deserves it. Do you feel like I shouldn’t be with you?”

“You deserve someone who’s close to you, physically I mean. Someone who you can go on dates with regularly. Someone who isn’t 14 hours and thousands of miles away.” Leo sighed, feeling Guang-Hong cup his face and turn his head to meet his chocolate coloured gaze.

“Leo. There is no one else in the world I would rather be with.” Guang-Hong said firmly, cheeks puffing adorably in his frustration. “And if it’s closeness you’re worried about, we’ve managed before. But if that doesn’t help, well, Xiao-Yi and I have been thinking of relocating to the US… I guess now I have more of a reason to.”

“You’d move to Denver… for me?” Leo asked.

“Well, I said it before. I love you, Leo.” Guang-Hong admitted, blushing slightly. “But also, I need a change and a better rink. The only problem is finding a place to live.”

“My mom has been nagging me to move out, maybe we could try and find a place together?” Leo suggested. “I-if it’s not too soon or sudden or-”

“Leo. If we were still just pining after one another and I’d approached you with this we would have wound up living together anyway.”

“Well… you’re not wrong.”

“Go, shower. You need to be at the rink soon. I’ll be there by 11.15.”

Leo nodded, kissing Guang-Hong’s forehead and standing up, bending down to scoop up his long-since discarded t-shirt and sweatpants, walking into the bathroom and setting the bundle of clothing on the floor.

He flicked on the light, rubbing his eyes as he walked towards the mirror, blinking blearily at his reflection.

_Oh, shit._

“Ay carajo.” He gasped as he stared at his reflection.

He looked nothing short of a hot mess. Deep purple bruises trailed from the underside of his jaw to his inner thigh, a bite mark red on his neck and pinkish red welts scratched down his back and in little crescents on his inner thighs and ass.

“You okay?” Guang-Hong called.

“Yeah,” Leo called back, clearing his throat. “But, uh, next time we do this, maybe have some chill? Potentially show some restraint, because I look like I’ve been attacked by a wild animal.”

“You should see the other guy.” Guang-Hong laughed. “Wait. I _am_ the other guy. Do I look bad?”

“You look fine, you have a few marks but you can cover them with makeup, me on the other hand, I need to find a turtleneck ASAP because I know Rhiannon isn’t gonna let me live this down, let alone Otabek and JJ.” Leo sighed, stepping into the shower.

“You brought one with you, didn’t you?” Guang-Hong asked.

“Yeah. I guess someone was looking out for me.” He chuckled as he turned the shower on.

He waited for the spray to warm up, stepping under it and allowing the warm rivulets of water to run down over his skin. The warm water soothed the ache and stiffness in his muscles from his actions the night before.

It was certainly not how he had imagined the night to go, but he was happy it did. Maybe they were moving a little fast, having sex immediately and potentially moving in together after the season ended, but if they had felt this way for such a long time, then maybe they were just making up for lost time? Besides, it wasn’t like they were getting married within seconds of confessing their love for one another.

A familiar pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist, feeling a nose nuzzle against his shoulder.

“What happened to sleeping, hm, cariño?” Leo chuckled, turning his head slightly to look at the beautiful face resting in the crook of his neck.

“I got lonely. I missed you.” Guang-Hong mumbled, against his shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss into the skin.

“Cariño, I need to shower.” Leo laughed.

“We can shower together.” Guang-Hong reasoned.

“We’ll get distracted.”

“I promise I won’t try anything.” Guang-Hong pouted, trailing gentle kisses over the scratches on Leo’s shoulders. “Sorry about these, by the way. I just, got a bit too… yeah.”

“It’s fine.” Leo said, turning around to wrap his arms around Guang-Hong and kiss his forehead, stroking his hair gently. “I kind of liked it, I just don’t want people to tease you or harass you… you know JJ doesn’t know when to stop sometimes.”

“Yeah, I know.” Guang-Hong smiled, nuzzling against Leo’s neck. “I can take it. I’ve got a thick skin.”

“I know, but…”

“Leo, stop worrying, please. It’s gonna be fine.”

Leo sighed, tilting his head to kiss Guang-Hong’s temple.

“You’re right. And I need to go get dressed.”

“I don’t want you to go, but I also don’t want your coach to murder you.” Guang-Hong sighed, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss Leo quickly. “C’mon, get out of here before I try to make you stay.”

Leo kissed Guang-Hong gently, turning them around and pulling away, stepping out of the shower and leaving Guang-Hong on his own behind the misted glass. He removed one of the towels from the rack, drying himself quickly and hanging it back up, stooping to pick up his Hamilton t-shirt, pulling it over his head and over his torso, stopping to tug his hair out from beneath the collar of the shirt.

He bent down to pick up his sweatpants, quickly pulling them on and turning around.

“I guess this is goodbye until you get to the rink?” Leo said softly.

“Yeah… Don’t break anything before I get there, okay?” Guang-Hong replied, poking his head out of the shower stall. “Or like, ever. Unless you can help it, but preferably don’t hurt yourself.”

“I won’t.” Leo chuckled, walking up to Guang-Hong.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Leo grinned.

“Good. Now kiss me goodbye?” Guang-Hong pouted.

Leo cupped is damp cheek, pecking his lips quickly.

“Te amo, cariño.” Leo said softly, rubbing small circles into Guang-Hong’s cheekbone with his thumb, smiling tenderly.

“I love you too, now get out of here before I pull you back in.” Guang-Hong replied, pulling Leo in for another kiss then playfully shoving him away.

Leo beamed, turning around with a wave and walking out of the bathroom to the bedroom, quickly scooping up his hoodie and pulling it back on, picking up his hair tie from the nightstand and quickly tying his hair back, grabbing his phone and stuffing it into his pocket.

He tugged on his sneakers quickly, opening Guang-Hong’s door and stepping out into the hallway, pulling out his phone and checking the time.

 _10:28._ The screen read.

_Well. Shit._

He had 17 minutes to get there.

It wasn’t so bad; the rink was a three-minute walk from the hotel. Leo could make it to his room in two, get dressed in under five. That would give him at least five minutes to spare.

 

\--

 

Leo made it to the rink seven minutes early, setting his duffel bag on the nearest bench as he entered the locker room, unzipping it and pulling out his skates.

He kicked off his shoes and forced his feet into his skates, lacing them up quickly and walking briskly to the rink side.

“You’re early.” Rhiannon smirked at Leo as he stopped by the gate to remove his skate guards, placing the red plastic in Rhiannon’s waiting hand.

“Yeah, well I thought I’d be grilled less if I got here sooner rather than later.” Leo said flatly, getting onto the ice and gratefully accepting the protein bar pressed into his hand, unwrapping it and taking a bite.

“Good call.” Rhiannon said as she handed Leo a bottle of water. “So”

“So?” Leo asked, raising a brow.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. You’re 20, you should know better than to do that at your age.” Rhiannon scolded.

Leo swallowed before opening his mouth to speak.

“Sorry. You were saying?”

“Have fun last night?” Rhiannon asked as Leo cracked open the water bottle, drinking from it quickly. “I’m guessing the gifts came in handy?”

Leo choked on his water, the cold, clear liquid spurting from his mouth and landing on droplets on his shirt.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Rhiannon teased. Leo could feel the tips of his ears go red. “Hey, what’s that on your neck-”

“You know what I think I’m going to do a few laps around the rink.” Leo said quickly, cutting his coach off and wolfing down the rest of the protein bar, chugging the rest of the water and skating off.

He took off, skating hurriedly around the perimeter of the rink in hopes of escaping his coach’s teasing.

“Leo Guillermo de la Iglesia!” Came a call. It wasn’t Rhiannon this time, it was a man. A man with a distinctive Canadian accent. Specifically, an accent native to Montreal.

JJ.

Leo stumbled to a halt, gripping the barrier to stop himself from falling as he tripped over his skates. He caught himself, turning around.

“Hi.” Leo said as casually as he could muster as JJ skated up to him, Otabek in tow.

“We have been worried sick, where were you?” JJ asked, the grin on his face betraying the concern in his voice.

“… It’s not a big deal, JJ. I was just a bit late.” Leo replied, brushing himself off.

“A bit? You were nearly two hours late! You’re never late.” JJ replied, folding his arms.

“Leo, you will tell us why you’re late and you will tell us now.” Otabek cut in, narrowing his eyes

“… I overslept.” Leo admitted.

“What? Dude, you never oversleep.” JJ said, brows furrowing. “I oversleep, Otabek oversleeps and undersleeps if that is somehow possible. You, on the other hand, you always wake up at the same time. It’s like clockwork, man. You’re never late to anything, and you never oversleep. How did that happen?”

“I was very tired and I was watching a movie with Guang-Hong.” Leo replied. “Oh no,” Leo said, noticing JJ’s eyes light up as he looked back at Otabek excitedly, the Kazakh skater smirking at him. “It wasn’t like that.”

“If it wasn’t ‘like that’ then,” JJ asked, leaning next to Leo against the barrier, reaching for the high spandex collar of his training shirt. “What are these?” He smirked, tugging down the collar.

“I burned my neck with the hair straightener.” Leo said quickly, skating away.

“Dunno.” Otabek said, appearing behind him out of nowhere.

“Jesus fuck, you scared me!” Leo yelped,

“They look like hickies.” Otabek continued, laughing when Leo blushed, tugging the collar up.

“Ooooooh Bek, our boy just got laid.” JJ grinned.

“That’s not what happened!” Leo protested, voice cracking embarrassingly.

“True. He could have blown it in his pants like, two minutes in and killed the mood.” Otabek replied flatly.

“That’s not what happened either!” Leo snapped, turning to Otabek, who had a hand clapped over his mouth to suppress his laughter, shoulders shaking.

“Oh, so something _did_ happen?” Otabek asked, raising a brow with a smirk.

“No, nothing ha- HEY!” Leo shouted as JJ tugged up his shirt, Otabek grabbing it and pulling it over his head roughly. “This is harassment, give me my shirt back!”

“Holy _shit_ Leo, your _back._ ” JJ gasped gleefully.

“How bad is it?” Otabek asked, hiding the shirt behind his back and skating backwards.

“Oh my god it’s like he’s been attacked by a wild animal. There are scratches all over his back.” JJ grinned. “So many hickeys too, like, Jesus Christ.”

“You are _not_ making me chase you for my shirt Otabek, give it back.” Leo demanded, chasing after Otabek anyway.

“Well you’re already chasing me so… I guess I’ve won here.” Otabek shrugged, seamlessly gliding around the ice, arms behind his back holding the shirt.

“Otabek, I swear to God.” Leo huffed, catching up to Otabek and reaching behind him, growling in frustration as Otabek swerved out of the way, spinning briefly and continuing to skate circles around him. “Stop being a dick, I’m cold!”

“Tell you what,” Otabek replied, pursing his lips. “I’ll give you the shirt back, on one condition.”

“Name your price.” Leo sighed.

“You tell us about what _really_ happened last night.” JJ said, skating up behind Leo, catching the shirt as Otabek tossed it to him, holding it above his head.

Now Leo regretted patching things up between those two last season. They were even more insufferable than before. He loved his friends, but Otabek had a secret crazy side, and JJ was a filthy enabler.

“Fine.” Leo sighed. “Just, keep quiet about it, okay? Please? I don’t want it to be a massive thing, especially on social media.”

“Sounds good.” JJ shrugged, handing Leo his shirt back. “Should we head back to the barrier for more privacy?”

“That would be great, yeah.” Leo replied, pulling the shirt back on and straightening it out, following JJ and Otabek back to the barrier. “So, uh, everything?”

“Not in graphic detail.” Otabek answered. “But yes, the gist of what happened.”

“Yes, in graphic detail, I want to hear it all.” JJ butt in.

“Aren’t you married?” Otabek asked dryly, arching a thick, sculpted brow.

“Very happily have been for six months, still am, still want to hear the dirty details of my best friend’s sex life.” JJ smirked, flashing the gold bands stacked on his ring finger, the two small diamonds set into each ring glimmering in the bright lights of the arena.

“Why are you like this?” Otabek sighed, pinching his brow.

“I was exposed to Christophe and Viktor at a young age.” JJ answered. Otabek shrugged in response, rolling his eyes. “Now, Leo. Spill the beans. Graphic detail is not required but if you want to give it, then we won’t stop you.”

“Where do you want me to start?” Leo asked, scratching the back of his neck.

“The beginning.” Otabek answered.

“Well… Guang-Hong and I decided we wanted to watch a movie and so we did…”

“Wait, wait, wait, what kind of movie?” JJ asked.

“… Horror.” Leo replied, mentally preparing himself for the tirade of teasing.

“Oh my god, this is going to be great.” JJ giggled, earning a sharp elbow to the side by Otabek. “Hey!”

“Continue.” Otabek nodded, hiding a grin behind his hand, leaning against the rink barrier as he ignored JJ’s protest and futile attempts to poke his face in retaliation.

“Well, uh, you know how my body reacts to those movies and I, um, tried to hide it, with a pillow. But he thought something was wrong. He thought I was sick and I didn’t want him to find out so I squirmed away and the pillow fell. I felt like I was gonna die by that point.” Leo admitted.

“Understandable.” JJ managed, covering a laugh with a fake cough.

“He saw it and…” Leo buried his face in his hands. “Offered to help. And, uh, one thing led to another and… we had sex? It was really good? Guang-Hong and I are a thing now.”

“That’s great, I’m super happy for you, man.” JJ grinned, patting Leo’s back.

“Yeah, we were getting sick of watching you two pine after each other.” Otabek agreed.

“Just one question though.” JJ said, pursing his lips.

“Shoot.” Leo replied.

“What movie was it and did you turn it off once things got sexy?” JJ asked.

“Silence of the Lambs and we muted it. He meant to pause it but we were rushed and too focused on each other.” Leo answered, feeling his face heat.

“Wait, what was happening around the guard-eating scene?” Otabek asked, raising a thick brow. Leo paused, casting his mind back.

“We were having sex.”

“Oh my god. You’re a horrible person.” JJ snickered. “You lost your V-card to Hannibal Lecter literally eating some dude’s face.”

“Don’t get all high and mighty on me!” Leo defended, smacking JJ’s arm. “You’d been taking up the ass from your girlfriend until you got married as part of the loophole while you were ‘waiting until marriage’.”

“It’s the sex God can’t see.” JJ replied raising his hands in defence.

“Good to know I’m still sacred in the eyes of God.” Leo muttered. “Oh, look at me, I’m JJ Leroy, perfect Canadian Catholic, I waited until marriage but on my 18th birthday I begged my now wife to fuck me in the ass because I love Jesus.”

“Not so loud, man.” JJ hissed. “My parents are literally on the other end of the rink.”

“Your mom is and she already knew.” Leo replied.

“Speaking of moms, I would love to know how your mom is gonna take this.” JJ teased.

“Oh my god, don’t remind me.” Leo groaned.

Leo loved his mother, but like most parents, she could be fairly embarrassing. She was always supportive, always took so much pride in him. That was wonderful, but it had its downsides. When at work, Leo would say his mother was very professional. Straightforward, direct. But at home, she was lively, vocal and occasionally too much. Sometimes, Leo found his mother didn’t have a whole lot of boundaries when it came to discussing his love life. She had tried to set him up with many young men; youth leaders in their church, store clerks, police academy students – yet she had always teased him about Guang-Hong, so Leo assumed she’d be more than over the moon about this news.

“Why? I’m sure your mom would be overjoyed, bǎobèi.” Came a soft hum from behind Leo, a familiar pair of slender arms draping themselves over Leo’s shoulders, hands resting on his chest, the recognisable tickle for messy mousy-brown bangs against his cheek.

“That’s exactly why I don’t want to be reminded, hermoso. You know how embarrassing my mom can be.” Leo murmured, taking Guang-Hong’s hand and turning his head to press his lips to Guang-Hong’s temple. “And don’t get me started on my dad. Oh, and Éva is going to have a field trip when she finds out, regardless if she’s still touring or not. She’s always been on my case about you.”

“They love you, and I can guarantee my family is worse.” Guang-Hong replied.

“Aw, look at you two being so cute and couple-y.” JJ grinned, leaning against the barrier with his cheek on his fist. “So great to finally see you two realise your feelings instead of endlessly pining until death.”

“Shut up.” Leo sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I’m guessing you told them?” Guang-Hong asked.

“I cracked.” Leo admitted.

“You were always a really bad liar.” Guang-Hong giggled, nuzzling Leo’s cheek.

“My dad is a judge and my mom is a cop, what do you expect? That I was brought up a liar?” Leo asked, raising a brow.

“I dunno, you lied to yourself about your feelings for Guang-Hong for a while. A while being what, two, three years?” Otabek replied with a shrug.

“You can’t judge me, Otabek.” Leo huffed. “What about Yuri?”

“We’re just friends. He’s just my close friend.” Otabek replied stiffly, and all too quickly at that.

“Oh yeah, Beks is the only single guy in the Undercut Brigade.” JJ hummed. “We’re gonna need to do something about that.”

“I’m fine, I’m too busy for a relationship right now.” Otabek said quickly. “Besides, I’m not really interested in anyone at the moment, and I live with my family so it’d just be a little weird bringing guys home.”

“Oh, shit, yeah. Didn’t your mom use your non-existent sex life as an excuse for you to move out?” JJ grinned.

“Can we just get back to harassing Leo?” Otabek sighed.

“Harass him and I will break you, Altin.” Guang-Hong replied, tightening his arms around Leo possessively.

“Tch. You’re like, 5’1”, there is no way you can break me.” Otabek murmured, a soft smirk playing on his features.

“Hm, well, maybe you’ll just have to figure out what Yuri really, really, so desperately wants for his 17th birthday.” Guang-Hong hummed, grinning evilly as he watched Otabek begin to falter. “And I’m 5 feet and 2.49 inches, _actually_.”

“I know him well enough, I can figure it out.” Otabek replied slowly.

“Oh? Can you? I guess you don’t want to know how Yuri _really_ feels about his Beka bear? He’s quite entertaining when he’s drunk. Very truthful. What little filter he has is just completely out the window-”

“Fine, fine. We’ll leave Leo alone.” Otabek interjected, cheeks tinged pink.

“That was utterly terrifying and I love you.” Leo whispered, leaning back as Guang-Hong cupped his cheek and drew him into a tender kiss.

Leo cupped the back of Guang-Hong’s neck, drawing small circles with his thumb into the corner of his jaw as he kissed back slowly.

“Hey! Hey! Hold up, pump the breaks. Break it up, now.” Came a new voice. Phichit.

Guang-Hong bit Leo’s lip, tugging it as he pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips slowly.

“Oh, um. Hey, Phichit.” Leo said awkwardly as they had parted, clearing his throat.

“Whoa, that was short but intense. Imagine what their sex is like.” JJ uttered.

“I don’t want to think about it.” Otabek muttered.

“Hey, no. Quiet down, undercuts.”  Phichit urged, skating towards Leo and Guang-Hong, Yuuri in tow. “When, in _fuck’s name_ did this happen?” He asked, pointing at Leo and Guang-Hong.

“When did what happen?” Guang-Hong asked, feigning innocence.

“You were literally just devouring his face, when did the endless pining actually end? When? Did I just forget everything? Am I that hungover?” Phichit replied.

“Oh, us?” Guang-Hong replied. “Like, 11 last night? So about 12 hours?”

“Yeah. Sounds about right.” Leo shrugged, Guang-Hong pulling away with a parting peck to the cheek, opening the gate next to Leo and removing his skate guards. “We decided that we finally needed to talk about it.”

Guang-Hong stepped onto the ice, skating up to Phichit and unzipping his hoodie casually, revealing a white tank top emblazoned with the words _‘I hope your day is as nice as my butt’_ in pink block letters and the plethora of purple bruises Leo had left the night before along his neck, shoulders and collarbones.

“Well, it looks like you did more than just talk about it.” Phichit remarked with wide eyes and an even wider grin, brows raised into his hairline. “Guang-Hong, my little hoe, you are truly a hoe now. I shall forever call you Guang-Hoe from this day forth.”

“Please, never actually do that.” Guang-Hong groaned.

“Come here and hug me, my little Guang-Hoe.” Phichit grinned, holding his arms out.

“I’d honestly rather die if you’re going to keep calling me that.” Guang-Hong sighed, allowing himself to be drawn into a tight hug by Phichit.

“Okay, okay I won’t.” Phichit replied, smiling softly. “How does Guang-Dong sound?”

“Oh my god!” Guang-Hong gasped, pushing himself out of Phichit’s grasp, Leo muffling a laugh behind his hand. “Never speak to me again, you’re dead to me.”

“Phichit, leave Guang-Hong alone. I think he’s had enough.” Yuuri cut in calmly, folding his arms.

Since the past season, Yuuri had come into his own, now having risen to become the top contender for Olympic gold and now a double Four Continents champion. He was still the same Yuuri, sweet, genuine, introverted but congenial. The only real difference was the tentative air of newfound confidence around him, boosted by Viktor’s devotion to him, along with a certain motherly air over the skaters in the 4CC, being the eldest amongst the top competing non-European skaters.

“Yuuri, I’ve been waiting for them to fuck for _three years._ ” Phichit groaned as Guang-Hong wrestled himself out of Phichit’s grip.

“Let them just enjoy the fact that they’re finally a couple.” Yuuri sighed. “You can tease them earlier. No humiliation, just teasing.” Yuuri said sternly, cutting Phichit off before he could complain.

“Wait, three years?” Leo asked, raising his brows as Guang-Hong skated towards him, reflexively opening his arms to accept his boyfriend into an embrace. “That’s how long you wanted me? Why didn’t you say anything sooner? What made you realise it?”

“I was too scared because I thought it would ruin our friendship.” Guang-Hong murmured, nuzzling into Leo’s chest with a sigh. “It meant too much too me. But, if you must know, it was your Short Programme in the 2015 US Nationals, when you basically obliterated your personal best at the time and won. Y’know, that DJ Snake programme you did?”

“Oh, my god. I forgot that programme. I literally just shoved that deep down into the depths of my memory.” Leo chuckled.

“That programme was iconic, how dare you forget it.” JJ gasped in mock offense. “Just like Otabek’s Skrillex EX the year before that.”

“We will never speak of that abomination, ever again.” Otabek groaned.

“You had green hair at the time, you were so edgy.” JJ chortled.

“Nurlan hasn’t let me choreograph a programme or pick my own music since then, until now. Wouldn’t even let me pick the costumes. Music was negotiated, but it was mostly his decision.” Otabek sighed. “And for the record, it wasn’t ‘Skrillex’, it was Bangarang, a song _by_ Skrillex.”

“Anyway,” Guang-Hong cut in. “There was this moment when you flung your jacket off, right before the beat drop and I just thought… _fuck_.”

“Such language!” Phichit gasped. “Catch me, Yuuri, I think I may faint!”

“I’ve heard you say worse while being railed in our shared dorm by some guy at four in the morning.” Yuuri replied flatly.

“You do have a point.” Phichit shrugged. “Now, Guang-Hong has told us when he realised he wanted to ride you like a wild Azteca until you broke in half – actual quote – when did you come to the realisation that you wanted to stuff his steamed buns with your meat?”

Leo felt his cheeks burn, swallowing thickly as Guang-Hong groaned next to him.

“You… you said that?” Leo asked.

“It’s not a direct quote. The actual quote is; I want to ride him like a wild… what’s a fuckin… Mexican horse breed? Lemme google one… AZTECA I want to ride him like a wild Azteca until he breaks in half.” Phichit slurred, imitating an inebriated Guang-Hong.

“… I may have had too much baijiu that night.” Guang-Hong mumbled. “It’s not my fault your butt looks great in those Hamilton pants.” Guang-Hong mumbled against Leo’s chest.

“Which pair?” Leo murmured with a soft chuckle. “Both of my programmes are from Hamilton this season. Do you prefer the black Burr pants or the beige revolution pants?”

“Both. Neither. Can you just not wear pants? Actually no, don’t do that. You’re mine.”

“And I’m more than happy to be, cariño.” Leo murmured tenderly amidst the chaos of their eccentric companions, kissing Guang-Hong’s forehead gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a 2 week hiatus bc exams but I'll be back after then love y'all xox  
> tumblr: nerdqueensblogbitches.tumblr.com  
> nsfw: nsfwofnerdqueen.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> MORNING AFTER CHAPTER TO BE UPLOADED SOONISH FULL OF JJ AND OTABEK BEING IDIOTS  
> tumblr: nerdqueensblogbitches.tumblr.com  
> nsfw: nsfwofnerdqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
